


Big Plans

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [79]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Depression, Established Relationship, F/F, High School, Music, Season/Series 03A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica found Cora outside the gym after third period, her headphones over her ears and blasting the new Sleater-Kinney album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Cora/Erica - escape.
> 
> Takes place in an AU where both Cora and Erica got away from the alpha pack.

Erica found Cora outside the gym after third period, her headphones over her ears and blasting the new Sleater-Kinney album. Cora still heard her coming.

“You skipping with me today?” She tugged her headphones off and scooted over in the grass to make room for Erica on the sidewalk. The day was bright and damp, the air smelling like spring—too nice for algebra.

“We’re stretching it thin, babe,” Erica said, sliding her legs into Cora’s lap. Cora rubbed her legs in absentminded swirls, just glad to have the skin-to-skin contact again. “We already skipped half of yesterday.”

Cora sighed, leaning her head on Erica’s shoulder. “I can’t stand this place sometimes. I was born here, but I don’t _belong_ here.”

Erica nodded. She felt the same way after the bite, after the alpha pack, after her world got shifted on its axis. Cora was her only safe haven. “Sometimes, I wish we could just…”

“Escape?” Cora glanced up, eyes tired but hopeful.

Erica kissed her on the forehead. “Yeah. That’s a good way to put it.”

“We’re not going to spend the rest of our lives in Beacon Hills, that’s for sure,” Cora said, and they both believed it.


End file.
